Race to find her
by Blooming.Lily.XYZ
Summary: Lissa was taken. Rose can only trust so many people. She only has a limited amount of time until they kill Lissa, and her. Will she make it in time? Or will she fail them both, and get them both killed? -*Now being Editted*-
1. Aw crap E!

**Hello. I hope that you like this. It is my second story. **

**Hey so now this story is being edited and blah blah blah, so some parts might be different! Yay!**

**Okay so i finally decided to edit this story.**

**Amazing right?**

**I exept reviews even though i finished this story! They make me happy.**

***IMPORTANT***

**here is how my editting ways work. I will keep all the chapters up. the way you can tell that it has been edited is because i will put a little star this next to the name of the chapter. by star thing I mean this : E! . okay...so read the impoved Race to find her **

"WHAT! LISSA HAS BEEN FUCKING KIDNAPPED, WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!" I yelled into my phone.

"_Rose I am so sorry she went to us the restroom and never came back then I got an anonymous text saying that 'We got your princess girly.' I am sorry Rose" My mother said back at me._

"Mom why would they do that I have to find her and help her. I need to…I have to. She is my best friend." I finally broke down crying.

"_Rose it is going to be okay we will find her don't worry I will get Abe to help out too. We will find her and no harm will come to her I promise."_

"NO HARM? IT WILL BE OKAY? ARE YOU FUCKING NOT KIDING SHE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED IT IS NOT _OKAY_!"

"_Calm down Rose right now there is nothing we can do for her. So we can't start looking for her I am so sorry."_

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN YOU CRAZY BITCH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FALT YOU SHOULD HAVE TOOK HER TO THE BATHROOM!"

"_ROSEMARIE! Never ever call me that again do you understand!" _

"Fuck yeah I understand but I will not listen to you cause I am 18 today so beat that bitch."

"_Goodbye Rose. Call me if there is anything I can do for you. I will help you find Vasilisa."_

I hit end button. There was a knock on the door. I went to go get it. No one was there but a note was taped to the door I picked it off and read it.

_Dear Rose,_

_I know that you wish to see Vasilisa but I can't let you I am so sorry. I am not Victor if you are wondering that. You see I want to play a little game. I will give you an exact three weeks to find her. We will not move from the spot we are at but might I say that it is a very hard spot to find. Oh and do not use the Bond or else I will kill her. Oh I almost forgot that if you fail I will kill her at kill you. I am sorry but I might have to have a little fun with her while you are apart. Don't forget I am a Strigoi. So she will be hum…will we say a snack maybe. Yum… Find her soon. Oh and don not forget I am strong with many friends around the world one could be watching you right now. Humans, other Strigoi, some people like yourself. It could be anyone. _

_~Z.P _

This could not be good. Not at all. I need help and I need it fast. But than whom could I trust. The only people I can think of that I can trust are:

Dimitri Belikov (Comrade)

Christian Ozera

Mikhail Tanner

Mia *who's last name left my mind*

Adrian Ivashkov

Janine Hathaway

Abe Mazur

Eddie Castile

This is going to be hard. Who will I choose? I don't want to bring Mia into this, I can't see Dimitri get hurt. My mom is out of the question right now. Same with my dad.

Then a note was slipped under my door

It read:

_Tick Tock Tick Tock. Oh did I forget to say that your time started the second you started to read my first note. If you are wondering a dhampir is doing this for me._

_~Z.P_

_Aw crap_

**Hey i am glad that you read it! so i have another story called thats what is in her head after all so i would be so happy if you read it ans stuff. like reviwed it and stuff. cuz it is not getting so much action. i will update soon**

**Okay so the first part of the authors note is always the one. **

**Okay so i am not updating thats what is in her head after all any more cause i don't really like it anymore. **

**So the editing has began...**

**like i said i still love them reviews even though i am done.**


	2. Lets do this

I walked up to Adrian's room and banged my fist on the door.

"ADRIAN! Open the hell up! I know you are in there! You can't hide from me!" A few seconds later he opened up, Victory.

"Can I barrow your cell please?" He handed me his phone. Yes!

I texted everyone I could trust counting Alberta.

Hey you guys meet me in my room now ASAP! Lissa needs our help and I am bringing a few people to help me find her.

~Rose the awesome!

Sure enough everyone was in my room. When I got there.

People we got to go like now.

"Abe I want you to stay and see if you can get any leads on where all the Strigoi were about are and they have to have the initials of Z.P got it. Christian come with me and well everyone but Mikhail because I need you to cover for me. Got it!"

"Um…Rose did you say Strigoi?" Asked Abe. What a stupid question.

"Yes I said Strigoi! You idiot! Why would I lie! Lissa got taken by Strigoi!" Everyone flinched at my sudden outburst. They all looked like they didn't believe me. So I gave them the note.

Dimitri flinched at the note and so did everyone else.

"Rose we wi—"he was cut off by a knock on the door.

"What the!" I burst out. I ran to get it.

"Now who the hell could this b-"Great I saw the note. Taped to the door.

"Roza read it out loud." "Ok"

Rose,

We are going to make this game a little more fun you can only bring three other people. I don't care who they are just remember that I am a Strigoi. So if you are stupid little girl than I wouldn't bring Moroi. Because I will kill them. I wouldn't bring people you are in love with like your boyfriend or mother because then they would see you be tortured. Have fun finding me. Oh and by the way you are wasting time.

~Z.P

"Great! That makes my choosing that much simpler. Eddie, Christian and um Alberta!"

"No Roza I am going with you no matter what! Okay I will bring you too but I would hide out then." Another knock! Another note

Rose

If you bring Dimitri then I will kill 'Lissa' in a matter of seconds and then I will kill you.

~Z.P

"Lets do this! Lets go, lets go!" Was all I said


	3. Strigoi ass kicking

**Oh my god i am so sorry it took so lond i have a lot of school stuff and you know. so i am sorry but yeah so i hope that you like sorry that it is short but i has to be for the next ch. to work out. well i hope you like it...**

The car trip was well so fucking boring if. I had to think and get a good feeling every Strigoi we meet I had to ask if they knew a Z.P. I knew they were lying I could see it. Z.P must have a lot of workers. I had to choose who to pick too. Great well I picked and now I guess I am stuck with, Eddie, Christian, And Alberta. It took forever to let me go without Dimitri. My mom put up a fit. Abe well all he did was told Eddie, Christian, and Alberta how he would kill them if they let me die.

I believe he said

_Flashback on what he said_

"Eddie now if you let Rose die I will rip you shred from shred and make sure you never see day light again while I let you sit and rot in the street with no food or water and then after a few days I will cut you and make a big gash and let you bleed to death." He turned to Alberta. "If you let anything happen to her I will through you in a pit of Strigoi with no help and no stake no fire and nothing sharp every thing will have no point none at all you will die and I will make sure of it." He then turned to Christian. "Now because you are a Moroi I cant do much put say that I will look you in a box with windows all around to top and the edges so you cant make it out and the sun will make you want blood and you will have non and you will be chained to the one pole and a cup of blood will be right there just out of your reach." He turned to all three of them. "Got that!" They all nodded.

_Flashback ended._

Eddie broke the silence. "So now we all know were she got the creative death sentence threats from. Here we thought it was you mom. Now it was you dad but you mom gave you the power to make them happen."

"Hey Eddie!" "What?"

"Shut the hell up!"

It was quite then not a sound. The nausea came across me.

"Stop! Strigoi! Pull over!"

When we finally stopped every one was out we surrounded Christian. A twig snapped and then they showed them there faces.

FUCK! There was like ten and only three of us and one Moroi. Forget the torched and talk.

"Well, well, well looks like we got us some lunch guys. Oh and the Hathaway girl watch her."

They attacked us six of them went for me and two for Eddie and two for Alberta. They think I am a threat how nice. Good! Time to kick some Strigoi ass!

The lady was easy she was most-likely new. I staked her clean through the heart. The male let out an ear piercing scream. Ops… that must have been his mate. Oh well to bad for him, he should have picked a better fighter. While he was sad and all teary I staked him too, now he can join her. Two down four left. The next guy was smart he and a woman both can at me full speed but I side stepped and they ran in to each other. Ouch…well to bad for them. While they were going after me and after me I took my stake and shouted "Duck!" and then did a 360 while holding the stake and swiped the stake across most of them in the face! Ha, ha to bad for them. They all scream and yelled 'Fuck you' or 'go to hell' or 'I will kill you' ha! They were mad! I staked the two that ran into each other and while one of them made another scream I figured I must have kill her beloved. Oh well. I staked her to end her agony. I got onto the last males back and slashed me stake at him and again, and again. While Eddie and Alberta had one Strigoi in each of there arms so I asked them all

"Do you know a Z.P!"

Alberta's Strigoi screamed a 'no' at us.

Eddie's Strigoi yelled something like "who would have that kind of name and I will kill you for this!" I took that as a no.

Mine on the other had been stalling.

"Well do you!" I yelled in his ear.

He made a quick nod. "Where is he!" he shook his head. "I slashed him in the face again.

"Okay, okay in, in Portland in an abandon warehouse."

"Stake them!" Three ear killing screams then silence.

Time to go look for some pain in the ass Strigoi.

**Okay so if you are reading this then you must have read it. So um... can you please review because it looks to me like no one likes this story and it would give me some reason to keep on writting this story cuz i feel like i am doing this and no one likes it. *tear* so please review till next time by and will people please read my other story.**


	4. Crap

**Z.P P.O.V**

"Ah…I am going to kill Damon! Wait no he is already dead." Ha, ha he was so not worth it I thought I could trust him to kill her of well.

"Aliza! Come here I need you to do something for me." I could hear her little human legs carry her over her from fear I could tell. She is only working for me because I promised her immortality. Ha yeah right more like death or a snack to be.

"Yes master?" I loved how she called me master.

"Yes could you call up Mike and tell him to I don't know capture Rose for me. Damon fail sadly." I saw sadness wash over her. She and Damon were good friends.

"Yes master do you want me to check on Lissa or will you do so? I think it is time to feed her."

"I will do it! Lets see if she will listen to me for once! Now go, Aliza." She ran of to her room while I got up to talk and feed Lissa.

She was not far just a few rooms down. Once I got there and unlocked the door I could hear her trying to get free.

"Now Lissa here is a feeder and some um.. I think it is called salad." I tossed her the bowl along with the boy.

She crawled over to the boy and told me "Rose will find me she always does and she will find me I will make sure of it. I will do anything to get out of here but I will not kill anything or anyone."

God she was being stupid.

All I said to her was "Have a nice lunch." I slammed the door as I walked out on her. Good God I am evil. And man I like it!

**Rose's P.O.V**

Great now we know were this Z.P is perfect!

"Come on we now know were he is! Perfect now lets move out." I had said.

"Rose hold up. What if he was lying and this is a trap."

Good point. "Well what if it is not!" We need to find her! We have to!"

I know I know. I am being a bit crazy.

"I know what if we good to some night club and act crazy and then find a Strigoi and as it the same until one gives in and stuff and if it is the same answer than we go if not we keep on looking."

"Sounds good to me." Alberta said.

"Okay lets go shopping or something." I said "yep lets go."

About an hour later we were all ready with dresses and outfits and stuff. I had a red dress that was kind of faded and thin with a silky solid layer under it. Around the waist a flower ruffle was on the side connected to the flower. Short sleeve with a slit and made it more nice it was simple with a fancy touch to it. **( Pic on profile. ) **And well I don't feel like describing the other dresses. You know lazy me.

We were there for only Three minutes and I already went through four Strigoi. Then one came up behind our group and we just noticed the big group forming.

"Hello I am Mike and I work for Z.P. Have a nice night. I Then all went black and I remember hearing people screaming help and blood every where. We were out numbered.

Crap.

**Hey! maybe people can plz review it would make me feel better.**


	5. I never felt so alone

**I hope that you like it. i would like to thank lastsacrifice for the nice review. it is the 1st reveiw for this story. thank you verey much.  
Enjoy.**

I woke up with an ass kicking head-ach. Damn it! Ugh I hate getting a head-ach it is major ass. I looked around to see Eddie, Alberta and Christian all still not awake. So I kicked them all as best as I could with both my hands tied around a pole with each of them the same at different corners. Good thing the room was small.

They all mumbled something dreamy and then opened their eyes. Then shut them again. Damn!

"Oh for the love of my sake wake the hell up!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Eddie said a bit too loud. Alberta was now awake and so was Christian. The door made a creaking sound.

Who the hell… Mike. "Oh great you assholes are now awake time to have fun!"

I choose to be a smartass. "Fun! Oh goodie! Like what um… oh how about Bingo, tag, hide-and-seek, I never, oh how about-"

"Shut the fuck up you knows what I was talking about you like slut. Or do you prefer whore."

"I prefer slut with a capital S! Thank you very much!"

"You see my friends and me are getting hungry…" Oh he didn't just say that! He is so not going to drink me up. Or anyone else!

"Now we have to choose who to drink from Elise and I have already choose you see because there is only one Moroi we choose the older one um…Alberta and The boy, Eddie. You my friend just changed that. Now it will be you and Eddie. This will not hurt a bit my friend."

He came closer and closer to me a little to close for my likings I didn't like this one bit. So I did what any badass would do. I kicked my legs right in his soft spot. Nice.

He pulled back and said, "Elise you go first."

I saw her lower herself to Eddie. He kept moving and moving trying to break free. She came so close and then her fangs sank into his neck. I could see them when the were half was there. He mumbles happy thought and smiled. She was done and pulled back. Gave him an evil smile and said.

"Now little boy you are mine and only mine to drink from."

Mike came up to me with duct tape and taped my legs down.

"Your turn."

I could fell his breath on my neck it came so close and finally I could feel his fangs go deeper and deeper into my neck and didn't come out. It was so painful at first a little too painful. Slowly it felt like me kissing Dimitri. All bliss so happy I didn't want him to stop. I loved it. I could feel my blood run cold and feel it running up into his mouth. He pulled back and that was very sad.

When mike was up he said.

"Rose by the way this is not where Z.P lives. This is very far away from there."

Somewhere deep inside me I said Shit but now I couldn't see why that was sad. I looked at Eddie we both had a smile on our face.

"So…" I said. Then he smiled. And walked away.

**Mikes P.O.V**

As I left their chamber I called Z.

"They are where you want them."

"_Good did you drink from them so that they can not escape?"_

"Yes I did Elise and I both did only from Rose and her friend Eddie. We thought that Alberta and Christian where well weak. Rose is their plan maker, trouble maker, and fighter. So we did her and Eddie because he is a male and he looks strong.

"_Very well Mike I will reword you when you come home. Same with Elise."_

"Thank you bye."

"_Bye."_

This is going better then I thought Z might not be crazy Rose really might fail.

This is great so great.

**Lissa P.O.V **

_Where am I? _

_Rose I need you to hurry please I need help I want you help so badly._

_Where are you?_

_Help me._

_Keep Christian safe._

_I need to know that all of you are safe._

_Help me please._

_Anybody? _

_Help?_

Z.P came into my room.

"If you want Rose, than I am so sorry we have her a bit busy." he made a movement motion with his hands and Aliza came in with a stake. Not just any stake. This stake had flower pattern on top with some knifes or daggers on top through the flowers.

_NO!_

"Roses stake!" he gave me an evil smile.

No… they killed Rose or have he captive like me now I will never be helped.

_I never felt so alone._

**Now i would love to get some more reviews  
R-E-V-I-E-W-S!  
I was thinking that if i cant get at lest 5 review that this story is just not good enough. and that would make me every so sad. and i love you all!**


	6. We Lost Two!

**HEY! i hope that you like this .**

**Rose P.O.V**

Whoa I just got a really weird feeling like something had happened to me. I looked around the room and saw Eddie with some bite marks on his neck. Damn does that mean that…? SHIT! Oh well that just sucks. Damn, damn, and DAMN! I am so mad now I could just kill a Strig- where is my stake? Holy shits were is it!

"EDDIE, ALBERTA DO YOU GUYS HAVE YOUR STAKE!"

They moved around and looked down and made a sound that sounded like a faint no.

"No do you have yours Alberta?" "Nope"

"Great this is a problem a big problem." The doors suddenly flew open. Mike.

"Oh are you guys looking for these? Lucy!" The human Lucy came out holding three stakes. One with a triangle pattern. Another with a lighting bolts and stars. And one with a flower pattern on top with some daggers or knifes that go throw them. Holy crap Alberta has the triangle stake that is hers and Eddies is the star and lightning and mine is the flowers and knife and daggers.

"You didn't!"

"Oh yes I did I shipped them of to Z.P and he showed your friend Lissa and she now thinks that you are dead or caught. And yes you are." I was just about to check the bond when.

"No, no Rosie you know what Z said one check-look-screw up and you and her go bye, bye."

"Fuck you!"

He walked up to me and slapped me so hard that the binding on my hands broke. Now he didn't notice and thank god. I am not an idiot so I acted like the binding was still okay.

I felt something warm and a bit thick run down my check and down to my chin and through my clothes. Down, down, down and making a puddle on the floor. I looked down hoping it was sweat but nope it was blood. Damn.

He too noticed this and laughed and said "Good thing I am not ready to drink I am so full I had a great lunch. Um… Humans and a few Moroi. Yum.

"Bitch!" I yelled at him as he left the room. After about one hour to be safe I ripped my hands from behind my back and checked to make sure the bleeding had stopped. It had. Good. Alberta and Eddie and Christian all looked happy and surprised.

"You had been free this whole time!" Christian yelled in a hushed tone.

"No when he slapped me it um… Snapped and thank god for that. I waited to make sure that it was safe."

"Good, help us out now."

"Naw I am just going to leave you guys here to die. Of course I will help you!"

As I helped them I checked the doors. Opened. Yes!

"Come on. I told them." they followed. Yes.

"Come on we have to run."

A dark man came up. Mike.

"Going some were?"

"Yes we are" I said. I looked at Christian who caught on.

Christian came up behind me and just like that Mike went up in on fire and thanks the lord. He just blew up like that. It was so funny. I laughed at he's screams of pain. The yelling the screaming for help. Help never came. I know I can't believe I said that. The sun was coming up.

Only two more Strigoi came up and we just pushed them into the sun with a little fire. And like that they burned up in to ash the same way Mike did. Ha, ha.

We are out thank god! Christian bent over and kissed the ground.

I on the other hand ran up to the nearest newspaper. We. Lost. Two! Days! Crap!

I saw that Christian looked really, really bad. We need to give him some blood.

Great that is just great.

"Come on we lost two days we have to run!"

I didn't notice that we were all wearing our night club party clothes till now.

Alberta in her tight green dress that looked strapless but had a mini coat that is a tank top on so it was sowed on and the top was sequined the bottomed was all covered in ruffle like things like it was a unfolded fan. And was to the knees.

Eddie and Christian were in a normal suit.

NIGHT CLUB! We need to get to a night club. Now.

"Guys we are going to a night club. Now. We need answers."

**Z.P P.O.V**

_Ring…ring…ring…ri-_

I picked up.

_Hey Z I know that I am not supposed to call you at this number but we have a problem._

LUCY if I told you never to call me at this number than why did you call!

_Like I said we got a problem Rose, Eddie, Alberta and Christian had gotten out. Christian had burned them all. I was at the restroom when this happened. Sorry._

Great they left. Thank you for calling. Lucy, bye.

_Bye._

I hung up. This is so not good. Now I am pissed. I need to hit something.

I know who.

**Lissa P.O.V **

Z came in.

He walked up to me and just hit me! I flew across the room and hit the wall.

He got up and left.

_Rose help me I need help. I sent the message through the bond_.

Then I remember everything going black.

**What will happen? ?**

**oh and plz review it makes me happy and thank you to the kind hearted people that did. peace,.**

**BTW the oonly reason there is no swearing i some ch. is because i am with my dad then and my dad doesn't like to hear swearing, see swearing or anything that has to do with that so srry abput that. i got a review that wanted some action so i hope that this helps the action problem. don't worry i know that there wasn't any action i was getting there... naw i wasn't but thank you LovinTheSun1996 for reminding me.  
Now i hope more people will REVIEW!:)**


	7. get the clue

**I am sorry for the wait. i went to the beach with a friend. I leave for Cali on wensday so i will not be able to write for a bit. sorry.**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**

* * *

**Whoa this is so night club….In a bad way of course. Do you know how many Strigoi we have came across? Like a billion. It is amazing who would have thought that so many evil things are out there.

Damn. Another one.

I followed the man out the back doors and in his arms was a girl I think she as at lest 20. Or maybe she was turning 21 today because you could tell she had more then one shot. That is not good.

I slowly came up to them but not soon enough. He already had his fangs in her neck. You could hear and see the man…or I mean thing gulping down the poor girls' blood.

She let out a small scream of pain but then that was covered by a soft blissful smile.

"Hey son of a bitch Strigoi come and pick on someone your own size!" I yelled from the other side of the ally. When he dropped the girl and started to stand up I saw that he was like 6'11. Damn he was tall. I was only 5'10. Crap.

I ran at him ready to punch him. He so saw that one coming. Hey I am Rose Hathaway I got some tricks up my dress. Sucks for him. On his part he was a very stupid Strigoi when he had his arms out ready to grab my I took my stake and ran it across his chest not his heart his chest. He fell over in pain. Ha he brought it in on himself.

I got on top of him and asked, "do you know Z.P?"

He moved around a lot and tried to break free. So I had to ask again, "Do you?"

"Yes, yes, yes I do but that is all I am telling you."

"Where is he keeping the Lissa!"

"I am not telling."

"Yes you are bitch!"

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes you are or I will give you more pain. Then when I find Z.P I will tell him that you said where he was keeping her and then you will die. If you tell me I will not do so."

"Find girly bitch. I will. Z lives in Portland. Yes in the same place your first Strigoi said. Kill me now!"

"Oh… Shut your mouth you bitch of a Strigoi. Oh and fine bye. Bye see ya in hell…NOT!

I killed him fast and neat.

_Rose help me I need help._

Lissa! She sent the message!

Z.P said that I could use the bound but he never said Lissa couldn't. I finally get the clue.

Tim to call Alberta and Eddie. Christian was with Eddie.

**Z.P P.O.V**

Not again! Stupid Mark! No! Why did he tell her that? I need something to happen. Wait ha; ha there is more then one place in Portland.

Oh yeah I forgot that Lissa I still asleep. Oh no I forgot about that dream walking womanizer. So I wrote:

_Adrian,_

_Do not dream walk into he dreams or you will die along with Lissa and Rose. Have a nice day. Wait you can't because I will not let you have a nice day._

_Z.P _

"Carl!"

Carl came rushing in he is one of my human friend. "I need you to fax this over to our little friend in court. Tell him to tape it to Adrian's door please.

"Yes Z."

**Adrian P.O.V**

I walked back to my room. I noticed a letter on my door. I opened it and it read:

_Adrian,_

_Do not dream walk into he dreams or you will die along with Lissa and Rose. Have a nice day. Wait you can't because I will not let you have a nice day._

_Z.P _

Damn I was going to try that.

**Lissa P.O.V**

I woke up will I really bad pain in the back of my head. Ow…

I hope that rose got the message. I need help. NOW.

**

* * *

****Please please please please review. it makes my day. luv you all!**


	8. Life never happens how you want

Hey sorry i was on a vacation in Santa Barbra, Cali. anywaythis is IMPORTANT

******************~~~~~Jesse Zeklos disappered a while back. sory i forgot. and coulded add in the summary.~~~~~******************

**

* * *

**

**Rose P.O.V**

Finally I got a god damn hint on were Z is.

Lissa I thought I will find you. I will. Lissa was all that I thought.

"Eddie answer your God damned phone! BEFORE I rip your head o-"

"_hello? Rose?"_

"Finally. What took so long I had to wait like for three very stupid rings. Any why I know where Lissa is!"

"_That's great! Lets go!" _

"I need to call Alberta meet me at the PHONIEX okay?"

"_Okay but um… is PHONIEX that night club that is all yellow with the flames?"_

"yeah bye, bye."

"_Bye!"_

I called Alberta and told her the same thing.

"Hey you guys any luck! Cause I got some. Looks like we are going to Portland and well. Find the right place."

"Oh joy this will be fun." Christian said sounding sad.

"Hey dude I mean lady. This is your girlfriend so don't be all sad on me!"

"I am not sad well I am because well what if we don't find her on time…"

"CHRISTIAN! don't say stuff like that around the best friend! She is unstable. Right Alberta?"

"I want no part in this fight Eddie."

"Lets go." I told them.

When my phone rang I held up a fingure to make everyone shut the hell up.

"Hello?"

"_Roza oh thank God you are alright!"_

"Yeah Dimitri I got to go. We found out where Lissa is. I will call you soon I guess."

"_Okay then Bye, bye. I love you."_

"I love you too."

I hung up.

Come on we got to run.

**Lissa P.O.V**

_I wish I could make out who Z was but always was able to cover up his face. I hated it._

_I wish I could help._

_I wish I could be in Christians arms._

_I wish I was safe._

_I wish my mum and dad and brother was alive._

_I wish a lot of things. But that's life._

_You wish and wish. Not everything goes the way you want. I know that for a fact._

_Life is not fair that is the main thing in life. Nothing right will happen, not always._

_I wish rose was hear to help me. _

**Z.P P.O.V**

I love revenge. This is the best way to get it. Rose and Lissa must die. I will not let them live they made my family not love me that much. They will die. I already have a list of how to kill Lissa. A even longer list of how to kill Rose. That two face bitch.

_Ways to kill Lissa:_

_Throw her in a room full of Strigoi._

_Rip her apart arm from arm, leg from leg_

_Let her watch Rose die._

_Put her in a room that is all unbreakable window. Wait till she is really hungry then throw Rose in and let Lissa kill Rose and that would kill Lissa_

_I drink from her and kill her._

_I drink her dry and then awaken her._

_Ways to kill Rose._

_Get Dimitri and kill him right in front of her._

_Let Lissa kill her._

_Tell everyone that she has a plan to kill the Queen. So people kill her._

_Rip her apart_

_Awaken her_

_Drink her dry_

_Throw her of a cliff_

_Put 100 pounds of cement on he feet and arms then throw her in the ocean._

_Behead her_

_10. Make ten cuts across her major vains and let her bleed to death_

I love using my last name and middle name. people will never know who I am…

* * *

**REVIEW! :)**

****

**|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**|||||||||||||||||||||||||  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**||||||||||||||||||  
VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**|||||||||||  
VVVVVVVV**

**||||||  
vvvvv**

**| | |  
VVV**

**|  
V**


	9. who let thoose to on!

_**hEY YALL! well here is another. ACTION WILL HAPPEN! ACTION WILL HAPPEN! HAVE A GOOD TIME READING!  
~~~~~lOVE YOU ALL. XXXOOO  
-X**_

Keep on running I told myself over and over again. I can't help thinking of all the what ifs… No I told myself. I can't think of that.

We found out that we somehow ended up in New York. That was what Alberta was doing. We booked a flight to sunny LA knowing that we would be safe there. We think. Then to rain cloudy Portland, Oregon. Where there will be a lot of Strigoi.

Arg… baggage and security check. So slow.

"Alberta when will we be on the plane! I hate this! Arg…" Eddie just had to say that so loud on of the security people looked at us oddly.

"Nice going Eddie! Now look what you did!" Christian also had to shout.

"Will you both shut up good God what is your problem?" I yelled at both of those assholes.

"Eddie, Christian and Rose be quite."

"Yes Alberta." we all said at the same time. That made us glare at each other.

"Alberta why do I have to sit next to Christian?"

* * *

"Because I said so Rose so be quite."

"Humph!" I stocked of to my seat. NEXT to Christian.

"I bet it is because she doesn't want to be next to you. That's why she made me." I told him.

He glared at me.

We sat and watched people walk onto the plane. Two of them caught my eye. One was a woman she was short and skinny her skin a little bit to pail. Albino. I thought to myself. She whore a wedding ring so that met that the man was her husband. He was tall and had wicked cool hair. Kind of like mine. Well almost as cool as mine. He too was an albino. Wow. Wait what? I got to look at their faces. They had a wired eye color it was…RED! Strigoi! Shit! Crap! Fuck! NO! Why now. Why did they get on this plane? Alberta I must warn Alberta. I made my way to the back seat.

"Alberta," I hissed "Look…Strigoi are on the plane!" I pointed to were they where.

"_Hello we would like to welcome you on the flight to Los Angles. We hope you have a good flight. No the emergency exits are located at the middle seat around row 20. Now please look at the card that will show you what to do…." _She kept on talking. Finally she got out a seat belt _"this is how you buckle an air plane seat belt." _She should us but a look on her face said 'what moron would know how to do so. She put it away. Pulled out a mask. _"This is if there is a sudden change of air pressure. You will put this over your face and pull on this"_ She showed us a tube. _"You will breathe normally and air will flow. We are not ready to take off. Enjoy your flight."_

Glad that is over.

Shit I can feel the force of air. No we are in the air! This is not good. I looked at Christian. He had a frightened look on his face.

I turned to look at what he was looking at. No!

The two Strigoi got up and walked to one seat the male took a young woman and started to kill.

Screams and gasps filled the air. People got out of their seats and ran for the doors. The flight attendant ran for the cockpit. Great! Alberta and Eddie were next to me in a second. Stakes out. The man and woman had killed almost everyone now. Only one family was left. A mother and her son and daughter. The boy looked to be five and the girl about eleven. We all made a protective circle around Christian. Not care for the humans. We Eddie and I at lest. Alberta walked over there and was almost there. But the two were really only a foot away from the family. We were at the back of the plane. In a second the man had the mother already dead and the woman left to kill the polite, Co. polite and flight attendant. The mother and daughter were already dead the little boy was crying now big sobs that made your heart melt. That's it! Eddie and I walked over there. Well ran and Alberta was at the cockpit and we heard he scream of the woman saying that she died. The man was easy. One swift kick to the gut and he was a goner.

The little boy was so scared.

"Rose, Eddie goes over there and act little a couple and calm and comfort the little lad. Okay."

I looked at Eddie "Fine only today got that."

"Yeah Alberta."

"Hey who is flying the plane?" Christian asked

"Auto polite."

"Oh, okay." Christian and I are going to contact the station okay and try to fly this thing to L.A."

"'Kay."

"Hey sweetie what's your name?"

"Are you going to hurt me?" he asked.

"No."

"My name is Finn."

"Hi Finn this is Eddie and I am Rose. Eddie is my boy friend." Now that was not really a lie we are friends and he is a boy.

"Sweetie what you saw was a crazy man and woman that shot everyone with a gun that was really small. Your mama and sister are in heaven now. Do you know were your daddy is?"

"He is already in heaven." Oh my God this is so sad!

Alberta came out. "Rose we are going to be okay."

"Good."

**Lissa P.O.V**

Z came in my room today. As always after a week he finally gave me a feeder.

Damn I almost killed him!

**Z.P P.O.V**

Ha. She almost killed him. ALMOST! That's not good enough! Oh well. Next time. She will die.

**HWY LIKE THE ACTION? ONLY ONE WAY FOR ME TO FIND OUT! REVIEW AND TELL ME. WHO DO YOU THINK Z.P IS? TELL ME AND I WILL TELL YOU HOW CLOSE YOU ARE...MAYBE.**

**WHO THINKS THOSE TWO STRIGOI WORK FOR Z.P WHO THINK THEY DON'T ASK AND I ANSWER!**

**-X**


	10. i hate K2 news

**Hey people sorry it repes a part for a bit but still read it! people have different thoughts on it. ****Z.P P.O.V**

* * *

I wonder is Zack and Moria have finished what I sent them to do. I hope so.

When in put on the local news hopping to find something on a plane crash or four dead bodys found. I saw something I didn't like at all.

"_Hi I am Rachel from K2 news we just had a plane land with no polite or co-polite. No one was in it but five people. Four of them wish to keep there names hush, hush. We are alound to say their inishals, there is two females and two males and a little boy that's goes by Finn Lotson. There is R.H, E.C, C.O and A.K. Finn had told us that is mother and older sister where on the plane with him. They where on there way to his fathers funeral at his hometown. Finn do tell us what you saw.""Well um…we got on and these two funny looking people walked on a man and a lady. They looked really odd. Then as we took of they shot everyone. My mom, sister and I tried to hide in the bathroom but then the man and lady killed my mommy and sissy. I was so scared when…R.H came up and knocked him out with a…well…I don't know what it is but it was something. Then he and she disappeared! R.H and E.C came up and took care of me."_

"_Finn do you have and other family?"_

"_No my gran-gran and grandpa both died a year ago and both my mommy and dada where only children."_

"_Now I am sorry…that's it folks come back next time."_

The screen blacked out as I hit the power button.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**Dimitri P.O.V**

I put on K2 new and then texted Mikhail, Mia, Adrian, Janine and Abe to come over. When they got hear this was on…

"_Hi I am Rachel from K2 news we just had a plane land with no polite or co-polite. No one was in it but five people. Four of them wish to keep there names hush, hush. We are alound to say their inishals, there is two females and two males and a little boy that's goes by Finn Lotson. There is R.H, E.C, C.O and A.K. Finn had told us that is mother and older sister where on the plane with him. They where on there way to his fathers funeral at his hometown. Finn do tell us what you saw."_R.H = Rose Hathaway

E.C = Eddie Castile

C.O = Christian Ozera

A.K = Alberta King

No! not my Roza!

"_Well um…we got on and these two funny looking people walked on a man and a lady. They looked really odd. Then as we took of they shot everyone. My mom, sister and I tried to hide in the bathroom but then the man and lady killed my mommy and sissy. I was so scared when…R.H came up and knocked him out with a…well…I don't know what it is but it was something. Then he and she disappeared! R.H and E.C came up and took care of me."_

"_Finn do you have and other family?"_

I do hope so.

"_No my gran-gran and grandpa both died a year ago and both my mommy and dada where only children."_

Aw…

"_Now I am sorry…that's it folks come back next time."_

OH. MY. GOD. ROZA!

**Abe P.O.V**

Rose…I hope the boy is alright. Someone is going to pay!

**Janine P.O.V**

My baby! Oh dear, oh dear. Strigoi is what I thought Rose is a good girl and told Finn to lie.

**Mia P.O.V**

Rose! The boy! Rose! The boy! Rose! The boy! Ah! I hope they are all alright. I felt a big bucket of worry wash over me for Eddie…

**Adrian P.O.V**

Little Dhampir will be alright. I hope and them all.

**Rose P.O.V**

When we landed K2 news was all ready there.

Eddie, Christian and Alberta and I all stood away from the camra. Finn took of to see people.

A lady came up to us "Hi I am Rachel my I say your names on the big screen?"

"No" I said

"How about the boy?"

"Go ahead" I said.

The dude behind the camra said "Rachel we are on in 5...4...3...2..."and I silent one. Great now I got to hear her little pippy voice I hope Finn will say what I told him.

"Hi I am Rachel from K2 news we just had a plane land with no polite or co-polite. No one was in it but five people. Four of them wish to keep there names hush, hush. We are alound to say their inishals, there is two females and two males and a little boy that's goes by Finn Lotson. There is R.H, E.C, C.O and A.K. Finn had told us that is mother and older sister where on the plane with him. They where on there way to his fathers funeral at his hometown. Finn do tell us what you saw."

_What! We never agreed to that! _

She.

Is

Going

To

die"Well um…we got on and these two funny looking people walked on a man and a lady. They looked really odd. Then as we took of they shot everyone. My mom, sister and I tried to hide in the bathroom but then the man and lady killed my mommy and sissy. I was so scared when…R.H came up and knocked him out with a…well…I don't know what it is but it was something. Then he and she disappeared! R.H and E.C came up and took care of me."

"Finn do you have and other family?"

"No my gran-gran and grandpa both died a year ago and both my mommy and dada where only children."

"Now I am sorry…that's it folks come back next time."

The dude said "Now we are off."

I walked over to her.

"WHAT THE FUCK LADY I SAID NO!"

"Sorry." she said the shrugged.

I hate her.

Really. Really. Really. Hate. Her!

"What will happen to Finn?" I didn't even se Alberta walk up to me. Damn

"well the orphanage rep. is here."

"Oh, okay we got to run sorry."

We took off

**Lissa P.O.V**

I AM REALLY MAD AT MYSELF! ARG!

WHY?

WHy

Why

,why

Ah!

_Rose my best friend my sister my guard. My bound mate help me!_

**Z.P P.O.V**

Really! Does everything have to happen to me

This is so stupid

I hate life

Wait I don't live life anymore

….

…

..

.

I own it.!

* * *

**Hey people so did you like it?  
i hope you did.  
tell me if you think they are going to see Finn some more or Rachel.  
i want to hear some more guesses from people don't be scared of me! i only got one!**

**_-sorry lots of school work!-_  
Don't for get to always use the blue button right here!**


	11. For him it is more fun not me

**Hello! I hope you like it. cause I really hope that you do! **I sure hope that Finn will be okay.

* * *

Okay we are in Portland we only have a week.

What building did he say…?

HOLY MOTHER FUCKER I FORGOT!

This was so important why I forgot!

"Rose what building address did you say because I forgot."

Crap

"Um….I forgot I am so sorry I can't remember it just left my mind."

Eddie looked at my back for a moment.

"Rose what is on your back." he said as he pulled of the note.

It said:

_Rose,_

_Did I ever tell you that I wouldn't play fair? Funny I thought I did tell you. Oh well. Yeah so I will not. Oh and by the way not noticing this note come up on your back is a bad thing on your part I thought that you were a Guardian well I guess you still need a year or two of training because you are really bad at this stuff. _

_~Z.P_

Holy my damn.

Did I really not see this!

Crap

How could I forget this whole note thing?

Wow I am stupid

Really

Really

Really

Stupid

Fuck

Well I need to find out what building

So time to send something through the bond.

_Lissa do you know anything that will help us?_

**Z.P P.O.V**

Well lets go send our friend Maxwell and his gang out there and see who we get back.

"Max!"

"Yes Z?"

"Max I need you to go find Rose Hathaway and her group of friends. Bring them back here just leave Rose. Tell that I said 'this will make things better a lot more fun for him, more life's are at risk now.' and that she may have no new crew."

"Yes Z."

"Now go bye."

**Lissa P.O.V**

_Lissa do you know anything that will help us?_

No I do not

I mean if I did I would have told herwell I do remember a sign that was bright yellow and orange

Maybe.

I do remember.

I remember that I saw a blue building that had a sign on the door. The sign was purple and green trim.

I cant remember the name of the sign.

_Rose I don't remember much but I do recall the building was blue and there was a sign that was purple with green trim._

**Rose P.O.V**

_Rose I don't remember much but I do recall the building was blue and there was a sign that was purple with green trim._

Perfect!

This is so great I have to tell the others.

Whoa were are they?

Then a hand covered my mouth and nose and eyes.

That means one big guy.

I tried to counter the attackers attack.

I worked.

I turned and slapped the attacker and kicked him in the gut. I got him hard and held him in a tight grip.

"Where are my friends!."

No answer.

"Well! Where are they!"

"They, they, they are taken to Z."

I looked closer at my attacker and saw that it was a Dhampir.

"Where is Z?"

No answer.

"Tell me now or I swear I will kill you!"

"I-I-I can't tell you."

"Tell me." I tightened my grip.

"Z said 'this will make things better a lot more fun for him, more life's are at risk now."

"Well did he say I get a new crew?"

"He said bring no one."

"Thanks, oh and sorry."

I knocked him out and threw the body I a trash can not yet dead but soon to be if he keeps bleeding like that.

Well this will be a lot more fun.

For him

* * *

**Hi! i hope that you like it! i always like reviews!**


	12. Who knew that!

**Well this Chapter tells you some important things. and wired stuff.****Eddie P.O.V**

* * *

I don't remember anything. We were all following Rose while she read the note then everything happened so quick we where all covered by a sack. And then we, well I got hit in the head through the sack and passed out.

Then I wake up and find myself in a tiny room, it was a cell like in jail.

"Christian! Alberta!" I yelled out.

"Eddie? Is that you?" I could tell this was Christian.

"Yeah it is me. Alberta are you there?" I asked again.

"Oh thank God! I thought you where dead!" he shouted.

"Eddie? Christian? Is that you?" Alberta.

"yeah," we both said a the same time.

"Good I thought you guy where dead!" she yelled.

At that moment I thought of someone. Rose.

"Hey is Rose there?"

That made all of us go silent.

"No" I heard someone say. Not Christian or Alberta.

I looked up and saw a man that was around his 30s. He had pale skin and faint wavy black hair. His eyes where blue with a…RED tint around them. Strigoi. I didn't know who he was but I wasn't going to sit around and find out.

"Who the fuck are you!" I yelled.

"My name starts with a 'P' and last name is a 'Z' take a guess."

Last name Z and first name P. one person came to mind.

Z.P

**Christian P.O.V**

Damn I have a killer head ach. Crap. I was in a cell. A jail cell. I didn't hear anyone at all. I was about to use my fire to melt the bar when I heard Eddie call us.

"Christian! Alberta!" I heard him yell.

"Eddie? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah it is me. Alberta are you there?" Oh good I maybe a Moroi but with fire rose would kill me if I let Eddie or anyone else die.

"Oh thank God! I thought you where dead!" I yelled

"Eddie? Christian? Is that you?" that's got to be Alberta.

"yeah," we both said a the same time. I hate that.

"Good I thought you guy where dead!" she yelled. God did we all think that?

There was one other person. The big boom box. Rose.

"Hey is Rose there?" Eddie yelled but whispered at the same time.

We all got quite. No big boom box sound came.

"No" I heard someone say. Not Eddie or even Alberta or me.

There was a guy. Late 30s I thought he had blue eye with a red tint that it a sign of Strigoi.

"Who the fuck are you!" Eddie yelled.

"My name starts with a 'P' and last name is a 'Z' take a guess." The Strigoi thought.

P and Z? Oh no. Z.P

**Alberta P.O.V**

"No" I heard someone say. Not Christian or Eddie.

I looked up at someone I thought I would never see again. My first boyfriend.

Peter, Zeklos.

**Peter P.O.V**

My Alberta has changed.

Jesse has been at use to me now. Changing my sisters son was a good idea. I should do this more often.

I am glad he managed to take them.

**Rose P.O.V**

Yeah this is so much more fun. Lets have a party.

Damn mother fucker Strigoi!

Where did they take Eddie, Christian and Alberta.

This is so unfair.

ARG!

I hate Strigoi.

Why did they leave me. Well I hope they get to seen Lissa.

For once in my life I thought I might fail them.

I think I might fail.

Everyone.

* * *

**You know i love a good review they can help my story you know**


	13. Not a Chapter but and reason why

**Oh my God!i am sooooo... sorry for those who are reading this this is so bad i am so mad! i said "Lily you are not going to do this!"**

**soooooorrrrryyyy **

**i am in San Diego and am visting family i cant get to a computer and this is the hotel computer so i can't email myself the next two chapters sorry its is 5$ for 1 day of internet! 1 day! so i can't do that. i will upload the next chapters on Christmas eve my gift to you! **

**i love you all so much two and you know when i upload them i wish i get some more reviews!**

**love you allll **

**~lily**


	14. not again

**Yeah my mom bought internet!**

This would be bad. I can't fail. I never will fail. I just can't.

Lissa, Eddie, Christian, Alberta and me all of our life's are at stake. I can't just roll over and give up. It's not right. Damn Strigoi.

Why do they have to be evil?

Why are they real?

I must keep going. I have to keep going.

I can't die.

Dimitri.

I would make him so sad and he will think that it is his entire fault.

He always does.

I wonder how Lissa is I hope she is okay.

One little check would be fine.

Just one.

I think.

No one is around.

I think.

**Alberta P.O.V **

Now I remember everything. It all happened so fast my first charge.

Peter.

_Flashback._

"_Peter are you sure you want to take the back route?" I asked him._

""_Alberta come one have some faith. Nothing is going to happen to me. I will be fine. I mean if any Strigoi come out I know you can take them. Because you are a badass Strigoi killer. __**My **__badass Strigoi killer." I looked at him like he had gone off the deep end. Well he had but that's not important._

"_Well are you sure Peter. Of course I am." Well we all know that Peter will. He is a dare devil. _

"_Well okay then."_

_I really don't like the looks of this place. Something could happen. Something bad. _

_That's when it all happened all at once._

_About four Strigoi came at once. The other Guardian, Guardian Bass was away at his beloved sisters sweet 16__th__ birthday. Peter had said yes of course._

_I they all came at me. I was 19 and alone with me charge. _

_I killed one of them already but the other three were difficult. They danced around me. Peter is a water Moroi. Not much help there. How are we gong to do this. _

_Wait there are only two Strigoi around me. Where is the… oh no._

_Peter is using his powers and trying to hold him back. His is freezing water around the Strigoi anything possible. Its not working. _

_I felt a sharp jab in my side. Then I a scream came. Not mine. It was…Peters._

_I saw the Strigoi cut himself and just as I could hear Peter manage to whisper. _

"_Go!…"_

_So I ran. Fast and far._

_End of flashback._

Oh my gosh!

**Lissa P.O.V**

I wasn't sure but I think rose had a worry moment. I could feel it.

I think there is only about four days left.

Not much.

Too little.

**Dimitri P.O.V**

It is almost over.

Roza make it back alive and well. With Lissa. But knowing you I wouldn't be surprised if there was a bump, scratch.

I need you home safe and mostly alive. You have to be okay. You can't die. I think I am going to call my Roza.

Bring…bring….bring

Whats taking so long!

Bring…bring…..

"Hello?"

"Roza my god arre you okay?"

"Yes"

"Good!"

"Who are you?"

"Your Russian God?"

"Oh! Dimitri! Hey yeah. Its like 12 why are you calling me. I was still sleeping."

"Really?…wait! AM or PM?"

"Okay that confuses me how about I say its like noon!"

"Yeah well you still need sleep then. Night."

"Bye"

Good she is okay.

I hope that is.


	15. holly carbsticks!

**My christmas gift to you**

**happy holidays**

Come on Rose don't do it.

I need to.

There is only four more days. Time goes by to fast. To fast for my liking.

I wish I could save everyone without the thinking. The hurt. The love. The loss. Everything.

What could be next Z taking my mom, Abe, Mia, Adrian, Mikhail…Dimitri. Everyone I care about.

Death had already claimed Mason, Mr. Dragomir, Mrs. Dragomir, Andre and even me.

I can't give in or give up.

I can't let anything happen to anymore people. Death happens a lot because of me.

Masons death was because he loved me.

Mr. Dragomir, Mrs. Dragomir, and Andres death was because of me. Lissa could have saved anyone but it had to be me.

So many more too.

I have to go out and save them I have to. I can't do this alone I need help but I can't have help with out death as an out come for everyone.

**Lissa P.O.V**

I get to 'meet' my new feeders soon.

This is great!

I can't think of how feeders are so important that I need a formal meeting of them.

I had heard that they are a surprise for who my feeders were I guess I meet them and we were friends. Not to be a royal bitch or anything but I am not friends with any humans.

I was ready to meet them. Kind of. I did my best I still looked like I had just walked out a pit full of guts and thorny bushes. Just what I need.

I walked into the big room and what I saw was Adrian, Eddie, Mia, Alberta, Mikhail, Dimitri, Abe and Janine. Everyone Rose cared about.

"Lissa!" Christian yelled. Everyone looked at him everyone in shock that he yelled that out. I never noticed that he was bounded till then they all are.

"Shut up boy before I hit you so hard you go into coma and die of hunger." said a guard. Christian shrunk back.

"So Lissa who do you want to drink from I would love to know so I can't pass this along to Rose that you are drinking from a beloved friend. Or can I make it much simpler by choosing for you. How about golden boy over there I do believe my nephew had told me that you love our good friend Rose." No.

"Where is Rose?" I asked in a small voice.

"Oh I can answer that Carl you may go. Hello I am Z. Your little Rose is mostly being attacked my ten of my men right now in some ally away from everyone so no can hear her scream. I got you all here to watch her really. You see I got all of my men to put a camera in his button and a camera in the ally we choose." then there was a beeping sound and Z took out hi phone and checked it. "Oh the show is about to start. Let's watch…"

He did a lot of really wired cord hooking and switches flicking and then it was on a giant screen.

Then it started.

**Rose P.O.V**

"Sir my I please borrow your car so I can go to a gas station and call my boyfriend and get a lift because someone hot wired my car and took it." I batted my eyes. Work, work.

"Go a head."

Victory he is so not getting his car back.

"Thank you"

I walked out of the coffee shop and down an ally where he said he parked his car.

That's when I felt that twist in my stomach.

Strigoi.

They all jumped at me all at once. There are ten of them.

I smoothly dodged them and managed to stake one through the back. Then the ten-I mean nine of them came at me all at once. Then I saw what was in there belts. Each of them had a gun and a knife in their belt. Well shit! This sucks major ass! I will not be able to live through this. So I ran. There was a bang then a really painful hole in my left arm. Then one in my right. I felt woozy. The nine of them came up to me I tried to find my stake but I lost feeling in my arms. So I tried to kick but I felt like an idiot doing that. I felt a hand grab my feet. When I felt a slash of metal go through both my legs. Damn. I knew I wouldn't be able to live through this. I felt a hit in my head then everything went black.

**Lissa P.O.V**

I saw Rose walk down a dark ally way. She looked so at peace. Then it all shifted to look at ten Strigoi on a roof right above Rose. I changed back to Rose. They all jumped at her but she dodged it all and staked one through the back. Oh good she is going to be fine. She is going to be fine.

Rose staked to run. Run really fast. The screen switched to a Strigoi he was pulling out…Oh my God! He has a gun! The click came then the bang. Rose! Her lift arm was bleeding and red from the blood her light blue top and dark jeans all now red. Only the left side. Till the next click and bang when her right arm did the same. They all approached her when she started for he stake she tried to get it but it looked like she didn't know where it was. They got closer when she started kicking. When the same guy that shot her grabbed her legs and cut them both. They started to drag her away. They put her in a car and drove of. Then the screen went black.

"You son of a bitch," I yelled. "Where are you taking her?"

"You will fine out soon."Janine was crying.

Eddie was in shock.

Mia was crying too.

Christian looked like he was trying to burn the floor with his stare at it.

Mikhail looked sad. Really sad.

Adrian was silent witch was amazing

Alberta looked so pissed off and she looked like she was beating her self up.

Dimitri was so mad. His hands are curled up in a fist.

Abe spoke. "You will pay for this you asshole!"

I felt all of those things all at once.

The door opened to show a Strigoi. I recognized him as one of the attackers.

"You Bitch!" We all seem to yell all at once.

"Now, now Rose is fine. Might be just a beat away from death but living." He turned to Z. "Boss a done."

"Very good now go um… take her to Jesse. I believe he would love to feed off of her."

"Jesse?" I asked.

"Why yes Jesse, Jesse is my nephew. I awakened him."

"Why you little-" Adrian was saying when Z Spoke.

"Ah here comes our little Rose now!"

The doors opened and we saw Rose.

**Dimitri P.O.V**

The doors opened and we saw Rose.

Blood and all.

My Poor Rose.

**ARGGGGGGG! my mom said that our Wi-Fi thing is due today! no...so now i cant update till Christmas eve.  
Happy holidays!  
**


	16. Stan knows how to text?

**Well here it is! sorry stupid pay $5 for internet! merry christmas**

**Lissa P.O.V**

Rose was being carried bridal style she was so pale. Too pale. She looked dead. You could make out very slow breaths coming out and in her body. Her eyes are closed. She was still bleeding badly. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. And she was totally limp. Not a sound was coming out of her. Silent. Poor Janine. Poor Abe. Poor Dimitri. Poor Rose. I feel so bad. The doors opened again and…Jesse came out!

"Ah…My boy how is it?" Peter said.

"I NEED blood now I can't go any longer uncle."

"Yes, yes I know I brought you someone I know you will in joy drinking from."

That seems to bring Dimitri back.

"No! You will not kill my Roza ever! I will not let you!"

"Shut up! We don't want to kill Rose she will be a toy then will she be awakened. You see-"

"Mmmm…." Rose started to stir.

Rose's eyes opened and she felt her head she looked around the room.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Rose" I said "Are you okay?"

"Lissa?" she asked.

"Yeah I am here I am okay."

Rose closed her eyes and then opened them with a sudden jolt.

"Huh! You son of a bitch!" She yelled and jumped out of the guys' arms and fumbled a bit then ran at them full speed with her stake in hand and just staked them there and then. No one moved they all stared at her in shock.

"Rose, I am glad you are awake. You know me I am Peter, Zeklos. Or Z.P."

"What! You bitch!" She ran at him then Jesse took a gun from his belt and shoot her in back. Right in the middle of her spine. Then she fell. Not moving.

"Aw…poor girl to bad she should have listened. Not something she is good at. Oh well."

Janine was now in big baseball size tears and Abe was so mad that he looked red. Everyone else was in shock. Christian had his hands in such big fist that fire started to form. Dmitri's eyes are filled with anger.

"Roza" he whispered.

Jesse picked up her body and took her away. Still not moving.

"Jesse if you ever want to join us for a kind meal of Moroi, and Dhampir please finish her off right here right now."

No!

**Rose P.O.V**

"Mmmm…" Ouch bitch! My head.

I opened my eyes and I saw everyone. No everyone is dead!

"Where am I?" I asked because I do not remember the getting here.

"Rose." Lissa! Oh my gosh I can't believe she still likes me. "Are you okay?"

"Lissa?" I have to ask just to make sure.

"Yeah I am here I am okay." Oh my God how can she say that! I let her die I gave up.

I closed my eyes and everything came back.

Ally. Dark. Guns. Knifes. Running. Strigoi. Death. Limp. Dark.

"Huh! You son of a bitch!" I yelled and I jumped out of a guy's arm I didn't even notice. I stumbled and then staked all the Strigoi in the room. Well almost.

"Rose I am glad you are awake. You know me I am Peter, Zeklos. Or Z.P"

"What! You bitch!" I yelled with out thinking I ran to him ready to stake him when a sharp pain came to my back. Right where my spin was. And it hurt. Like hell. I think I fell. I couldn't move not an inch with out feeling like I fell of a cliff. I couldn't feel anything. I felt life slip from me. Gone. Never to come back this time. I could hear someone talking I couldn't make it out. Things are starting to slip. The last thing I heard was.

"Roza"

**Dimitri P.O.V**

My poor sweet, beautiful Roza.

I couldn't believe she left us.

Why did it have to be her?

"Well. Hum… How s this going to work? Carlo, Michel, Flora, Mac, Jim, Elise, Joy, Amanda, Remy and Randy grab the Dhampirs and make sure none of them can move. Mitche, Ryan, Will, Penny. Watch that fire user and the two sprit users. Also keep an eye out for that Mobster, Abe. No need to watch the harmless water user and the drunken Sprit user not so much. On my count of three."

What is he talking about?

"1...2...3! Restrain them!"

What! Restrain them? Why? Why would-oh my God!

I was trying to move but I couldn't I watched as my Roza was about to be drained lifeless to death. I could here Janine crying and Lissa was sobbing everyone else in the room was crying screaming or silent trying not to give the Strigoi the pleasure. I was trying to do so but it was written all over my face.

"Wait! Jesse I have one more thing to ask. Robin, Bridget, Rachel, Ben, Colby, Shane, Fredrick, Tom and T.J. Go and make sure they can't look away from this wonderful moment.

No!

I don't want to look I can't look not ever! I just can't watch my Roza being killed. But I believe it was T.J that gabbed hold of my head forcing me to look. I tried to fight it. Tried to break loose, but I failed. I don't want to look but I saw Roza lying there motion less.

She is gone. My Roza is gone.

Then she moved.

**Janine P.O.V**

I tried to fight the restrains but I couldn't.

I need to help my daughter but how will I do it.

That's when I saw her move. Not much only like an inch. The Strigoi didn't notice. Peter continued to talk.

"Hum…well technically Rose failed so hum…who shall I kill when she is gone. The famous Janine Hathaway? The strong 'God like Russian' Dimitri Belikov according to Rose? Her best friend/Sister Vasilisa Dragomir? The mobster father Abe Mazur? The one that couldn't help Rose kill the killers of your friend Mason because you were being a Strigoi blood toy Eddie Castile? The China doll Mia Randil? How about the dunk friend Adrian Ivashkov? The so called 'Strigoi' Christian Ozera? Or the one that had gone through the same thing as Rose, losing the one you love to the Strigoi world, Mikhail Tanner?"

We all stiffened at the sound of our names.

Rose moved again. She was bleeding really badly. It was a wonder that she was till alive. I hope that my baby is going to be okay. My poor Rosemarie. I never showed her how truly I loved her.

She moved again, and again, again. To slow that if you where not watching her you wouldn't have saw that. I knew she was alive.

**Lissa P.O.V**

All I could do was watch her. I saw hr body get lifted of the ground. Jesse teeth got so close then they bite in to her. Rose let out a small whimper and then moaning. I could see Dimitri wanting to kill him you could see it in his eyes. I felt something hit the floor at my feet. My cell phone, at my _unbounded _feet! I could try to send a text I have an iphone after all. I moved my foot over the keys so fast and hit send.

**Stan P.O.V**

I can't believe I let Alberta said I had to get a phone. Stupid technology. They phone buzzed and I had a new text. I think it was a text.

_Stan don't worry this is Lissa Dragomir we need your help 5 Moroi are n danger including me. The LAST Dragomir. Christian Orzera, Adrian Ivashkov Abe Mazur and Mia Randill. And five Dhampirs. Dimitri Belikov, Mikhail Tanner, JANINE HATHAWAY! Eddie Castile and ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY! Come to 4438 SE Riverside Blvd. Portland Oregon 97218. Quick I am counting on you are the only Guardian that I know in Portland on a Guardian meeting get them all!_

_~Vasilisa Dragomir._

Holy Crap it is my time to shine and I will take all the glory now, let's go Stan.

**Lissa P.O.V**

I hope Stan gets here in time. They are torturing Rose and us. They drink for a few seconds each everyone in the room, while we are still in a tight grip. She will be put down for an s0 minutes while she gets more blood in her body and then they will let go of us but we are all hand cuffed together. The guys and the girls. We will be allowed to see her and try to help her but she is still silent. She is alive. Hardly. This time they picked her up and started to drink. Rose started to gag then she started to cough up blood. She fell to the floor and then Peter started to kick her.

"Damn it! Whore you got blood on my clothes these are good clothes too. You will pay for everything you messed up. Get up! You son of a bitch!"

"Rose started to mumble odd thing then said "I am not a SON of a bitch. I am a daughter of a bitch." Nice one Rose, nice.

"Don't go all smart ass on me whore."

No answer came this time. Non. Just the quite sound of Mia and Janine Crying and Janine. Dimitri muffled grunts of trying to run and protect Rose. Eddie was silent. Abe I was surprised. He as of course said. "That's my girl. Leave this world with a smartass comment, not so smart but it is a smartass comment."

No, no, no Rose is still alive. She has to be.

I said something silent to "Rose you will always be my sister no matter who dies first you will always be my sister."

Rose must have been in my head because she answered me. When no one but the Strigoi heard. "Lissa I will (cough) make sure you (Cough) live a lot longer than (cough) I do and thanks."

Then she fell from her sit up and it looked like she was dead and his time there was no coming back.

Just then the doors burst open and in came Stan and the Guardians.

**Please review it would be like a present.!**


	17. Time to go to Tiffany's!

**Hey yall! sorry that this is so sort! but it is X-mas and i have to play with my new toys...so i am nearing the end of this story i still got about 4 more. but that goes by fast...i already have another story in mind...i will not say till the last chapter...but it will be good...i hope. any way in joy this.  
Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to you.  
I love all of me reading! Love you all.  
**

**Lissa P.O.V**

The fight was hard to watch because all the Guardians that were already here couldn't fight. No one brought extra stakes and because once we where freed from the grip we all ran to Rose.

"Rose! Rose wake up! Come on Rose open your eyes please! Come on Rose please!"

"Lissa can you use your magic?" Janine asked me but I couldn't.

"I am so sorry but I can't when ever I drank some water they put so meds in the drinks. Sorry I wish I could" I know they are all disappointed but I couldn't I really wish that I could that would help a lot.

"Roza, please come back, I love you." Everyone knew that.

Dimitri came up and picked her up bridal style and took her to a close by table. She looked so dead way to dead.

"Guardian Belikov what happened Hathaway?" Stan asked Dimitri.

"She tried to help Lissa but she was the one they were after." I told Stan because all Dimitri was able to say that moment was 'She's gone' or 'why' or even 'Roza" Mostly it was 'it should have been me'

"Well let's take her to the School and try and get her fixed up and see what we can do." Said Stan. As much as he hated Rose we knew that he didn't want anyone to die. Even if it is Rose. I can't believe that my friend was almost a Guardian, my Guardian was dead. Well almost. Please Rose you need to stay alive.

All I could do was watch as they took Rose to the Hospital at school.

**Dimitri P.O.V**

Everyone has been down.

Rose needs to come back everyone have been so sad.

Rosemarie, Rose, Roza. So much talk has been going. She is 18 now. I love her and she loves me.

They told all of us that she will be okay. That she will live.

She didn't look like it. She had a tub of blood that went into her. She had a HIV in her. She had a lot of things hooked up. Her heart beat is normal now she should be okay. With a few cuts and bumps. A lot of thoughts have gone through my head now. I know that she is going to be okay. She has to.

Rosemarie, Rose, Roza. So much talk has been going. She is 18 now. I love her and she loves me.

You know what.

I think it is time I take a little trip to Tiffany's.

**Abe P.O.V**

Someone is going to pay.

Death. Murder.

Someone that works for him is going to pay. Who?

If I recall some Dhampirs work for him, even some humans. I have to find those people and when I do they will wish they were never born.

I will rip them apart. I think small cuts, but deep enough to make you bleed a lot. Everywhere like you just walked through a huge thorn bush. So they can slowly bleed to death. It will be nice. I will have them all lock in a clear plastic box with a few holes for breathing and on the outside mirror's will be facing to them from all they way around so they can watch them self bleed to death and see them self in there condition on their last breath of air.

Perfect!

I love my ideas.

**Janine P.O.V**

I hope Abe doesn't do anything stupid.

"Abe."

"Oh hey Janine I was thinking…"

"Don't even start with me Abe."

"What?"

"Oh you know I bet you all the money I have that you thought about making tiny cuts on everyone that worked for Peter. Dhampir, human. Deep enough to bleed a lot. Put them in a plastic box maybe and have some I don't know mirrors with a few breathing hole. So they can watch themselves die and see themselves on their last breath?"

"Yum…."

I knew it

"So Abe pay up."

"Janine..."

"See ya."

Went to go see Lissa she wasn't holding up very well.

Oh Rose look at what you did.

**So did ya like it? i had fun writing about what Abe was going to say and do... maybe i will make Abe do that...if i get enough reviews for it. at least five. please. they can all be from the same person even. it makes me really sad to look at that story and see that i have 16 chapters up and i only have 12 reviews and 2 are from me replying them. *sigh* oh well i will make the best of it. please review. just think of the review button as a big cookie or something like that. Even if you don't like it.  
Hey Do you people think that i should change the um...what is it called? The part that you read before you read the story. um...? i think it is called the Discription? maybe i dont know but yeah. do you think i should change the Discription. Tell me so i can. and maybe a suggestion to if you think i should change it  
**


	18. Kaitlin?

**Hey! Go ahead I am not stopping you from reading am I?**

**Lissa P.O.V**

Oh my God! Her heart beat is back to normal! Ah… yes, yes, yes! Oh my God she is going to wake up soon! Yes! Yeah I am so happy! She is going to live!

"Mmmm…." That was Rose she is waking up! Yeah!

"Where am I?"

"Rose you are at the hospital."

"Aw…the hospital you got to be kidding me. I am at the God damn hospital again. Man oh man I got to get an award for this. All though I don't think a 'been to the school hospital the most' award looks that great at a collage application." Rose said a bit annoyed at the fact.

"Yeah Rose sorry but I think they would just think you are a freak or have been in to many fight to get along with others." I told her. I don't think she liked that answer.

"No shit." yeah she didn't like that one bit.

"Rose give me one second."

"Go for it Lissa."

I stepped out into the hall and pulled out my cell. Found it.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Dimitri this is Lissa I thought you would like to know that Rose is full and awake and healthy."

"_That's great! I can't wait to see her. I need to ask you something."_

"Yeah ask away."

"_Well I was thinking about maybe I should go down to Tiffany's you know because then I can pick up some-"_"Oh my gosh! You are going to ask her to marry you! Ah…I can't wait to tell Rose…wait this is a hush, hush thing got it oh my gosh bye!"

I hung up.

I can't believe it Rose will be so happy!

**Christian P.O.V**

"Chrissy!" There came running up my little mother's sister's daughter Kaitlin Orzera. She was I believe five years old now. What are they doing here? I thought she went to school in England.

"Chrissy mommy said we are moving here. I go to school here.! Now yeah! **(Picture of Kaitlin on profile)**

**Janine P.O.V**

"Hello. Who may this be?"

"_Janine this is Lissa! You will never guess who I got off the phone with but first Rose is awake ya!"_

"She is? Oh my God this is great but um…what were you saying?"

"_Huh…oh yeah Dimitri is going to ask Rose to marry him!"_That made me mad.

"What! She is too young!"

"_Um… well he is going to Tiffany's right now."_

I dropped the phone and I think I stepped on it on my way to a car.

**Abe P.O.V**

A ha! I found one of the little bastards. His name is Vladimir McCoy. Strange name what ever. Funny he is one of the Guardians here. Oh well.

I need a phone book.

Found it.

1800-273-plastic box.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi I need four um…4x4x6 box please and make it snappy! I will pay as much as you need for this to come with in the next hour."

"_All right that will be $400 please have it ready when it get there."_

"Thank you bye."

Perfect.

1800-648-Glass

Time for the glass too

***********1 hour late***********

"Here you are sir."

"Thank you and here is your $400."

"Bye."

I had my drill and started to make a single air hole. I was going to do it. When the glass people came.

"Hello."

"Hi here is your glass sir."

"Thank you and here is $1,000."

"Bye."

Done.

**********30 minutes later*********

"Come on Vladimir I have to show you something."

"Well okay. Hey why didn't you cover my eyes?"

"Because it s a surprise silly. Gosh. Well okay if you say so."

"Come on Vladimir."

"I'm coming I'm coming. Ouch! What was that?"

"Oh nothing" I said. Ha yeah right my little knife was awesome.

"Ouch…there it was again…and again…ouch…what the hell… ouch."

"Oh sorry we are walking in some bushes." I said. More like a thousand knifes.

"A ha here we are Vladimir now climb up this later and once you got to the top wait for me. I got my own latter."

"Umm….okay Abe."

I watched him walk and then I got my latter. I climbed up and took off the blind fold.

"Hey Abe why the need to-"

"Oh suck it asshole!"

I shoved him in the box.

And put on the lid. I got the bolts and now he is there to die.

**Dimitri P.O.V**

There I see the house. As I walked up I saw her. She was in her 70's. She is my mother's sister's best friend's stepmother. She is from Scotland. She is very wise.

"Oh hi Dimitri!"

"Hey Tiffany how is it going how is Finn?"

"Oh he is good. So what do you need you only come here for advice don't cha?"

"Yeah Tiffany I do and I was wondering she I ask the girl I love to marry me. I don't know if I should she has a whole life ahead of her and-"

"Whoa, hold on a sec Dimitri when you said girl and not woman…what do ya mean? How old is she?"

"She well just turned 18 about three and a half weeks ago."

"Oh man, you need to hold up a bit. Wait for a little while. Wait till she has been 18 for a good old solid four to five months boy."

"Tiffany I am not a boy anymore. I was about 20 years ago."

"Okay you got what you need now be gone lad."

"Thanks Tiffany."

"Bye lady see ya soon I hope."

"Bye"

I drove away hopping I knew what I needed to know.

**Hey everyone I thought why not put some picture up on my profile. The ones I have are;Lissa, Rose, Dimitri, Kaitlin, Christian, Adrian and Mia. Check up once in a while I will put up more when I find them. Oh and please do Review. **


	19. someone is in deep shit

**Hey you guys! It starts off with a Janine P.O.V but in there is a touché moment of Janine that shows her soft side. Not very common. **

**Janine P.O.V**

Why a wata! How dare him! I will get him for this.

I can't believe this! Rosemarie is only 18! For crying out loud. I can't believe it!

I stepped on the gas, but I didn't need to it looked like golden boy was already back that like dare I say bastard! I jumped out of my car and walked right up to him.

"Why you little bastard! I can't believe that you are going to ask my daughter to marry you!" I slapped him across the face.

"What? I uh…I…I didn't…I wouldn't…I am not going to ask her to marry me….um…I don't…I wouldn't…um…could you let go of my throat?" I let go. For now that is.

"So are you saying you will not ask her to marry you are going to break her heart!" I slapped him again this time harder.

"No I was going to wait till she was a little bit older."

"So you are not going to ask Rosemarie to marry you?" I asked.

"Oh course I will but I went to go see my friend Tiffany."

"What!" of course there stood Rose. She looked so upset. "I can't believe you!" Then she tore of running at the speed of light.

To make the scene even more like they are from a book Dimitri ran right on after her to try and get her back. Just like a Romeo coming to try and get back his Juliet. So much like my love life but none of the Romeos came running after the Juliet. That is until Abe Mazur came along. And when we heard her scream along with Dimitri running _Back _to me.

"Dimitri I hope that was Rose screaming because you surprised her and tickled her to death." I said.

"Man oh man do I wish but it wasn't."

**Rose P.O.V**

I went to go find my mom and Dimitri. They must be so worried. I can't wait to see Dimitri, the warm chocolate brown eyes and all. I love him with all my heart. He is the best thing that ever happened to me. I love him.

I was told by some random Dhampir that both of them where out in the parking lot.

Then I heard voices I did know these voices but I didn't know who's they are. They were muffled so I tip toed up closer and saw My mom and Dimitri. It looked like she was chocking him. I was about to go over there and save him when he started to speak.

"What? I uh…I…I didn't…I wouldn't…I am not going to ask her to marry me….um…I don't…I wouldn't…um…could you let go of my throat?" He sounded worried. She did and he took a breather.

"So are you saying you will not ask her to marry you are going to break her heart!" What Marry me! Oh my gosh I am so happy. Yes I chanted. My mom slapped him and by the looks of t this wasn't the first time.

"No I was going to wait till she was a little bit older." Damn I wish he said now.

"So you are not going to ask Rosemarie to marry you?" What? I am so confused.

A twig snapped and a heard so rocks fall in the distance so didn't catch the start but what I did hear I didn't like at all. "I went to go see my friend Tiffany." Oh I see so he was going to marry me and then have an affair with some girl named Tiffany!

"What!" I yelled as I stepped out of the shadow. "I can't believe you!" I yelled and then ran off into the distance.

Well that was really stupid of me because I ran right into a group of Strigoi. To make thing even better they were feeding on a Moroi I think her name was Niki Johnson. She was a rather sweet girl. She was a brunette with slightly wavy hair. She had brown eyes and some freckels she was so nice. They dropped her once they saw me. Like always she ran off to the school.

"My, my we didn't expect to find anyone important in these woods. Rose Hathaway what an honor. You will make a wonderful Strigoi. Um…night, night Hathaway."

Then everything went black.

**Lissa P.O.V**

"Ouch! What the hell!" I yelled when I was walking in the garden. What the hell.

Then I felt like some part of my life was sucked out of me. Whoa not on my 'to do list today.'

Just then Niki Johnson came running from the wood with tears down her face and Dimitri and Janine came from the parking lot to. They saw Niki and started to run to me. Niki got to me first. She started to sob and cry. Dimitri and Janine came too.

"Niki what happened to you. You have bite marks." I asked her.

"Oh…its…so bad…I was walking to my room when…Strigoi came and grabbed me…there was a human a dead one in their arms and the human was holding a stake with a strawberry blond Strigoi who had a hand on the outside so she could stake the wards…they took me to the forest and started to drink from me. Oh I was so scared…then um…Rose came into view and by the looks of it she…she didn't mean to. Then they dropped me and I ran." Oh poor Niki. Wait did she say Rose?

"Wait, wait hold on do you mean the Rose Hathaway as in the one that always gets in trouble in Stan Alto's class?" I asked.

"Yup there is only Rose in this school." She said.

Then we heard some more screams and they dropped off by a gurgle and then nothing but the hum of the air. Wait how did we hear that gurgle. It must be close. Janine and Dimitri must have thought the same thing because they ran to the sound.

**Dimitri P.O.V**

What we walked into was a sad sight. Rose was limp in a blond Strigoi arms and the blond had already cut herself. No.

We were to late. Rose was changing we could see the fangs grow and the skin pale a bit.

Janine grabbed my arm and ran with me to the school. We had to warn everyone that a badass Novice was just changed to a even more badass Strigoi. I can't believe the one I love is now a monster. My poor Rose. I love you.

**Oh my Gosh total cliff hanger! I know! Well hey there is like one or two more chapters for this story. **

***********************VERY IMPORTANT MUST READ EVERYONE!*************************

**So I was thinking that I need to know if you people want a sequel to this story. After reading this. You might have a idea to how this all ends. She review and tell me.**

****************************Okay, okay this is semi-important**********************************

**So I only got one review after asking people if I should change the SUMMARY! That's what it is called. Well anyway so I am guessing you people like the way it is. I might add a ' warning the 1****st**** ch. Is very dramatic' right for those who don't like over dramticness. I don't think that is a word. **

***********************done with important stuff now**********************

**Plz, plz, plz plaz Review I always love a good review but I like it when people say stuff like could you, or can you, or would you. I like constructing criticism it helps me a lot with what must be changed. **

**~XOXOXOXO~**

**From**

**Lily of the Apples!**


	20. The race to find her is over

**Rose P.O.V**

Damn. I hate doing things I don't want to. Stupid Strigoi. I hate this. I just lost all of my dignity. Damn it! This is so unfair! I don't want to be this.

I know I know I am now a God Damned Strigoi. Some how I still don't want to be this. I am a different kind I just. Strange. I ran my fingers over the stake they used to stake the wards…wait I can't touch a stake. I did anyway. I picked it up and there it was.

It is so odd to because I don't even want to be this. How can I saw that. Its like a good kind of Strigoi. Like a new kind. I feel so much more powerful. Like I could wipe out all the evil Strigoi. I could kill and hunt out every person that worked for that moron Peter. I always knew that I would hate every Zeklos ever. Good or bad.

When I awoke I killed all of them. I started to run back to the school. Amazingly I ran right through the wards.

What how did I do that. Do I still have the bound?

I tried to slip into her mind.

Victory! Yes!

I stayed and listened in.

"I can't believe Rose is Strigoi." she said. Like she was in so much pain. Well of course she is.

"I know, I know Liss everything will be okay. Don't worry." Christian told her. Good he is making himself useful that is good.

I got pulled out by someone yelling.

"Ah! Its Rose she is a Strigoi everyone run she is back someone get the Guardians!" That was Niki. Poor girl. Scared to death by the Strigoi.

Suddenly I was surrounded my about well all the Guardians in the school. Dimitri, my mom, Stan, Alberta…everyone.

I couldn't take it. I dropped on my knees and put my head in my hands. Then I spoke.

"Please just kill me. I don't want to be like this. Please. Do it fast, slow I don't care I will take it all. I don't want this, please I am begging you." I was crying by then. I changed the way I was sitting by pulling my knees to my chest.

I could tell that they didn't expect that at all.

My mom, Dimitri and Alberta came up but with their stakes ready.

"Roza? Are you okay?" he asked. Now is he a moron of course in am not okay.

"No I don't want this. I want to be the Rose Hathaway that always gets in trouble in Stans class. The one that thought of Alberta as a mother. Janine Hathaway's little girl. Dimitris student. I want to be Lissa's bound mate. I still am that but not in the way I want. I don't want this at all. Just please kill me. I still hate Strigoi. I can touch a silver stake still. I don't know how. I can help. I want to kill. Yes I really do. Just not humans, Dhampirs or Moroi. I want to kill Strigoi."

I looked at them. Janine was the one to talk.

"Rose okay we are going to talk this out but you are going to be watched by Guardian Belikov, Guardian Alto, and Guardian Bay. Okay Rose?"

"Yeah I guess so." I said and I watched them all walk off to the Guardian meeting room.

"So…how have you people been?"

No answer.

"Okay so are we going to just talk or no talk?"

No answer.

"Okay we are going to talk then. Stan you know that I hate you right."

No answer.

"I take that as a no."

No answer.

"Alright so I hate you for more than a like billion reasons."

No answer.

"Right one you are such a moron. Two you are such an asshole. Three you don't like me and I don't like you…"

No answer.

"There is so much more but I don't feel like listing them."

No answer.

"So Guardian Bay you must be new."

No answer. But I did get a small nod from him.

"Man you guys are so anti-social."

No answer.

"Dimitri, I am still mad at you!"

No answer.

"Damn you all."

No answer.

So I choose to be quite. Stupid people don't talk.

"Rose!" My mother yelled.

I hoped up out-a my sitting spot making them all flinch.

"Yeah? What is it?"

I broke from them.

"Rose we choose to let you stay."

Yes!

"But?" I asked still not so sure.

"We need you to help us fight Strigoi and we need to find something to help you with this. Something that can change you back. We only thing there is a way because we made a few calls and found out that you can get changed back but we don't know how yet. Also if you hurt anyone or do anything that makes it seem you are a real Strigoi that will hurt people we kick you out and do anything to kill you." Okay this is okay. I think.

**Janine P.O.V**

Now Romeo is trying to bring back his Juliet back to life. Romeo might not win this fight. Romeo might as well die along with Juliet. There might not be any hope for Juliet. Romeo might be all alone in this world.

We got to find a cure.

The race to find her is over

The race for a cure has just started now.

**Well there you have it! Race to find her is now over! Gasp! I know. Well I choose to write a sequel and it will be called 'Race for the Cure' Well so yeah. The 1****st**** Chapter might be put up later tonight or not! Some new people will be in the story. Kaitlin and Niki are going to be in it. Kaitlin will play a bit part in it. Maybe. I have a question…do you people think that my little Romeo and Juliet parts are cheesey? I am not so sure if they are or if they aren't.**

**!$%^&*()Preview()*&^%$!**

**Hahah so I will tell you guys now that the next fan fiction I am going to is a thing full of one shots from the Vampire Academy Books! Yeah! You could give some random part of a book. Well I hope you read that fan fiction and the sequel…. **

**Love you all! **

**~XOXOXOX~**

**Lily of the Apples**

**number1-Novice-ever**

**Ta, Ta for now.**


	21. AN: sorry i hate these put its a must

**Hey everyone. yeah this story is over but hey there is a Sequel! called Race for the Cure so just a let you know you know. i did get it up and readable last night. **

**So...if any of you people want to write up a story for Vampire Academy or some other book i got an idea for you! you don't have to use it just an idea becasue i don't know how i would do it. i would if i knew what to do but i dont. :( so any of you could write ...::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**one where Rose or Lissa or Dimitri or ect. go on the computer and try to look up a book and they come across Fanfiction...they read it and they get mad? sad? Happy? funny? Confused? i don't know well you take it from there...**

**P.S if you do use that idea please let me know because i want to read it :)**

**in Race for the Cure i will tell you all when my one-shot book/story will be up.**

**Yes... i tell people when i will update unless something massive come up will be my only reason i would not update for a week with no notice. **

**No...i don't get mad when a not so nice comment/review comes up. i kind of need those once in a while to make the story better:)**

**Well till you read Race for the Cure here is a link for it if you don't feel like looking at my profile and going though that mess. **

.net/s/6600807/1/Race_for_the_Cure

**Love you all!**

**Lily of the Apples.**

**P.S.S i hope you liked Race to find Her.**

**P.S.S.S also hope you will in joy Race for the Cure and will read my story of one-shots.**

**Love you all**

**Lily of the Apples**


	22. An: Going to edit, fix, & name change

**This is not a UPdate! **

**I finished this story a while ago!**

**;)**

**I would just like to say tha i am going to be editting and like you know all that stuff.**

**make everything more interesting, fix some spelling, make the grammer better.**

**you know?**

**just a letting you know. The editting will start soon.**

**Okay.**

**Oh and i might change my name.**

**Again.**

**~Lily**


End file.
